


Eyes On You

by SmoakinItUp



Series: Nothin' Like You [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Person of Interest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is used to getting numbers that lead to strange cases. But when her machine warns her that Oliver Queen, the recently returned shipwrecked billionaire, is in danger, she's thrown into a whole new kind of adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching Person of Interest.. I'm kind of obsessed?  
> I don't own Arrow or PoI. I hope you enjoy!

“Well Digg… we’ve got quite the challenge ahead of us this time.”

“Hello to you too, Felicity,” He responded through the earpiece, chuckling lightheartedly. “And you say that _every_ time.”

“That’s not true! Remember the cheating husband from a few weeks ago? That was easy! The scorned wife cliché was actually true this instance. Though I do have to say, maybe he had the right idea… Not that I condone cheating! But his wife was crazy enough to hire hit men to take him out rather than just get a divorce, or go to couples therapy… Though granted I shouldn’t judge- we don’t know what the relationship was like. For all we know he could have been –“

“Felicity,” He broke off her rant calmly. “Who do we have today?” He asked, focus already in place.

She let out a slow sigh. “A certain billionaire playboy recently returned from the dead. Mr. Oliver Queen.”

Digg cursed, clearly not too thrilled for their next assignment. “Seriously? The kids been back two months and he already has someone gunning for him?”

“Well, you know the machine is never wrong. Now- how to narrow the suspect list… “ She went silent, only the sound of her rapid typing could be heard over the line. She let out a low whistle. 

“It’s pretty impressive that he has a list this long for someone who was considered dead for five years.” She let out a tired sigh. “It could be Detective Lance, father of Sara Lance, the girl who went on the Gambit with Oliver. He blames Oliver for her death. And yikes. Apparently it hit the whole family pretty hard. He and Mrs. Lance got a divorce shortly after the accident. He probably blames Oliver for the destruction of his whole family.”

“It could also be Helena Bertinelli. A few weeks after his return, they were seen together on several dates, “

Digg let out a snort. “Barely back for a month before getting his hands dirty.”

Felicity simply continued on. “It could have ended badly, and she could easily use her daddy’s resources to get him back. Or, it could be any of QC disgruntled ex-employees. During their troubled years, they had to have massive layoffs. And with their lawyers, they managed to get away without paying full severance packages. There’s also anyone who would want to extort money from the Queen family.”

“Great. Angry ex-employees, bitter flings, ransom seekers, that’s a long list Felicity. We’re going to have to follow him closely.”

“That might be a little difficult. Apparently, he keeps few people close, unlike his younger years. Maybe the island did change him?” Felicity commented.

Digg laughed, “Doubtful. But we at least have to get close enough to place a bug. Where will he be tonight?”

“According to sources, he likes to spend his nights at his best friend’s club, Verdant. Somehow, I don’t think you’ll quite fit in”

“And you will?” Felicity could practically hear him raising his brows. Cracking her knuckles, Felicity grinned.

“Watch me work my magic, Digg”

* * *

“Who are you, and what have you done to Felicity?” She could barely hear Digg’s disbelief over the thrumming music from the club, despite the fact that she was still outside.

“Hardy har har,” She ran her hand nervously through her hair as she walked closer to the door, her tight golden dress reflecting the street lights. “I have a whole closet you haven’t even seen yet, mister” She had hacked the club’s server, making sure to put herself on the list. However, she still wasn’t used to the scene, and she was having trouble hiding her nerves.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this..” She heard Digg worry. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got you as back up! And we all know you’re the best,” She said cheekily.

She quickly passed the waiting line, the bouncer giving her no trouble once he saw her name on the list. Finally entering the club, she shifted uncomfortably. It had been a while since she was surrounded by so many people, often choosing to stay in the comfort of her chair behind her computers. But she had a job to do, so she quickly straightened her back and marched towards the bar. A shot or two wouldn’t hurt. In fact, it could only help.

She winced as she threw back her drink, wishing that she was holding a glass of red wine instead. Sighing, she glanced around, trying to find her target. It wasn’t as difficult as she thought it would be, as he was actually surrounded by a mob of girls, drinking at one of the VIP tables. 

“Digg, seems like even I might have trouble getting close to him. He’s protected by a literal hoard of girls right now.” She rolled her eyes even though Digg couldn’t see her. She trusted he could use his imagination.

“Just wait it out a bit. They’ll have to leave him alone eventually.”

* * *

“Yeah I’m really questioning if a good time will ever pop up. Maybe the threat to his life is too much debauchery. I’ve been sitting here for over an hour Digg. I have to make my move soon or I’ll go crazy.” She whined, still at her stool at the bar. 

“You’re a beautiful young woman hanging out at a trendy club, there could be worst places to be stuck. Try to enjoy yourself. You deserve to have some fun.” Digg responded through the earpiece, clearly trying to hide his amusement. 

“Yeah, well this isn’t exactly my definition of a good time. I’ve neglected my poor Netflix account for too long, I literally dreamt about having a movie marathon the other night!” 

Before he could respond, Felicity was up on her feet, finally spotting movement from Oliver’s exclusive table. She took a deep breath. He was heading for the dance floor.

“Alright- he’s finally making movement to the dance floor. I’ll simply bump in to him, and slide the tracker on to his watch. And then I can finally get out of here.”

“Be careful,” Was Digg’s only response.

Quickly following the posse to the packed dance floor, Felicity took a deep breath before diving into the crowd. Her small body was immediately mashed between numerous sweaty bodies, but she fought her way through, determined to quickly make it to her target so she could hightail it out of there. 

Thankfully, Oliver stood taller than most, so she was able to spot him through the rambunctious crowd. Shoving harder through the crowd, she reached into her clutch, pulling out the micro tracker. It was definitely too small for the average eye to notice, and was one of her greatest inventions ever since she started her crusade. 

She finally closed the distance, preparing herself quickly. 

Even though she had braced herself for impact, she was not expecting his body to be so.. solid. Grabbing onto his wrist for balance, she easily slid the tracker into place. Phew. Done.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, finally glancing up at her target. She stumbled again once she realized how close they actually were. His piercing blue eyes latched on to hers, and she had to ignore the sudden urge to rub up against his attractive stubble and chiseled jaw. Woah. She had to get out- fast.

Why was he still looking at her? It was supposed to just be a quick bump and slip. He wasn’t supposed to just.. stare. Before he could respond to her apology, she spun around, eager to make her escape.

“Great job Felicity, now we just gotta get you out,” she heard Digg praise.

“Easier said then-“ She had only taken a few steps when she felt a hand firmly grasp her wrist. She froze, before turning slowly to see Oliver Queen smiling charmingly at her.

“I’ll forgive you for bumping into me, if you give me a dance?” She gulped, but nodded hesitantly. She wouldn’t want to make him suspicious (but also how could she say no to that smile. He grinned, looking like he had won the jackpot, and pulled her in close. 

She let her body relax, telling herself it was because she didn’t want to seem suspicious. Turning back around, she let her body feel the music, rocking gently against his hard body. A shiver escaped her when she felt his warm hands on her hips. 

They danced closely for several songs, the heat building to unbearable heights as he pulled he even closer, both of them grinding on each other.

“I come here quite often, but I’ve never seen you before,” He murmured into her ear, gently biting her lobe.

She bit back her moan. “This isn’t my usual scene.”

He spun her around so they were finally face to face.

“I could tell you were different,” His heated gaze was locked on to her, and she couldn’t look away. Despite the lines he had dropped on her, and the fact that they were dancing quite intimately, she could tell that half of his act, was in fact, just an act. The only real thing she could sense from him, was the way he was looking at her. Despite the warning bells in her head, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Digg’s (oh she was going to be so embarrassed), she met Oliver half way, surging up on her toes and finally feeling his lips on hers.

They were rough and eager, and Felicity could tell the sexual tension had gotten to him too. He rolled his body into hers, giving her the fiction she sorely needed. Pulling back with a gasp, she suddenly remembered why she was there – the mission. His life was in danger, and she was here to save him, not give him a nice lay.

“I- I have to go!” She quickly pushed back in to the crowd, trying to get away without having to look at his shocked face.

Shaking herself out of her strange trance, she reminded herself that Queen could have anyone he wanted, and probably didn’t get rejected often. That was all.

She finally stumbled her way out of the club, only to be met with Digg’s amused smirk.

Throwing her laptop bag at her, Digg couldn’t help but comment, “When I told you to have a good time- you really took it to heart, huh?”

Felicity blushed, quickly moving to the stake-out spot they had picked out earlier. She pulled out her laptop, quickly hacking in to the club servers to give her eyes inside. She also tapped her earpiece, giving her the sound feed to the tracker she had left on Oliver.

“This reminded me why I don’t go out in the field Digg. I’m better with computers.”

“I know you’re a genius Felicity. You built the machine yada yada, but you’re also a human being. It’s okay to want to make connections.”

She shook her head. “People close to me get hurt, Digg. It’s safer for everyone if I’m alone.” She looked at him with a gentle smile. “I tried to get you to leave, but you’re a stubborn one.”

“Cooper wasn’t your fault. And how could I not stay to help? You’re a 5’5 blonde on a mission to save the world all by yourself.”

She let out a sigh. “I can take care of myself! But for now, let’s take care of Oliver.”

“Ahh, on first name basis I see.” She ignored him, focusing on trying to find their target. By the sounds of it, he was in a quieter area, possibly in one of the offices. Switching cameras, she grinned when she found she was right. It seems he was talking to his friend Tommy.

“I don’t get it buddy. You come out here all the time, but never stay for long or go home with anyone. You feelin alright?” Tommy asked, trying to chuckle to hide the genuine worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry Tommy. I’m just off my game. Being stuck on an island for five years can do that to you.” He gave his friend a smile, and though he tried to make his voice light hearted, even Felicity could hear the dark undertone. 

“Well I saw you with that beautiful blonde earlier. Seems like you still got some game left in you. Did you get her number?”

She watched as he nervously began rubbing his fingers together. “No, I didn’t. She had to rush off.”

Tommy patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Maybe you’ll run in to her again.”

Felicity felt her stomach swoop at the thought. 

Oliver nodded, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

* * *

He made his way out of the club soon after his conversation with Tommy, easily brushing off all the girls’ attempts to grab him. He only stopped to grab a glass of water before getting a text. 

Having cloned his phone earlier in the day, Felicity easily accessed his messages.

“Alright Digg, we have an address.” Quickly searching it up, she sat up in shock. “It’s for a warehouse.. in the Russian’s territory.”

Digg raised a brow. “How in the world did Oliver Queen get mixed up with the Bratva? That’s pretty deep. Even for a bored rich boy.”

Felicity shook her head. “I don’t understand. I only spoke to him for a little bit… but he didn’t seem like the usual trust fund brat.” Before Digg could interrupt she stood up. “It’s weird… It’s like the playboy persona is just an act. You didn’t see him Digg. I think the island really changed him. He just returned to his family and friends, a regular life. I’m pretty sure the threat to his life are the Russians. So let’s go save him.” 

They quickly made their way to the car, heading straight for the warehouse by the docks. On their way over, Felicity got out her phone, hitting one of her speed dial numbers.

“Hello Detective Hall, it seems there’s going to be a bit of a party at the Russian warehouses tonight. Any assistance in keeping the SCPD away would be lovely.”

She heard a long sigh from her favorite detective. “You’re protecting someone wrapped up in Bratva business? You always manage to surprise me.” 

“Please?” She asked, knowing that McKenna always managed to pull through.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Wonderful.” Hanging up, she quickly opened the glove compartment, reaching for the gun.

“Woah woah. Felicity this is the Bratva. You’re the brains, I’m the muscle. You’re sitting this one out.” Digg stopped her, slamming the compartment shut.

“We don’t even know what we’re up against! There could be twenty guys in there! I can’t send you in alone.”

“Felicity, this is why you chose me in the first place. My training, remember? You’ve done your part by building the machine, and by keeping the numbers coming in so we can protect them. This is where I step in, okay?”

She crossed her arms, grumbling. “Fine. But if I hear anything going wrong, I _will_ be going in there guns blazing.”  
Digg simply smiled, slipping out of the car silently. Felicity quickly set up surveillance, getting eyes in the warehouse in record time.

“Alright Digg, there are five guys in there. It seems like four of them are simple henchmen. The fifth is Alexi Leonov. He runs the Starling City branch for the Bratva.” 

“Only five? This will be a breeze,” Digg responded as he slid in to place.

“Oliver is here. _Wow_ I thought he looked good at the club, but he really knows how to work leather. His arms are just so-“

“Focus, Felicity. After we get your boyfriend out of this mess, you can feel his arms all you want.”

She sputtered. “He’s not my boyfriend!” They both fell silent as Oliver finally entered the warehouse. 

“Alexi,” Oliver nodded in greeting. 

The old man nodded back, “Kapitan. Thank you for coming out to meet with us.” 

“Did he just call Oliver captain? As in, Oliver Queen is a high ranking member of the Russian Mob??” Felicity cried over the comm, as one of the men stepped up to search Oliver. He quickly found a gun, throwing it over to their leader. 

“Maybe we got it wrong. Oliver could be the perpetrator instead, planning on killing someone. “ 

Felicity didn’t want to believe it, but it was right in front of her eyes. “Do you think he wants to kill these Russians? Or are they gonna give him a target?” She tried to ignore the pit that formed in her stomach, thinking of Oliver as a killer.

“We have some very serious business to deal with,” Alexi said, gesturing to one of the other Russians, who then went to silently lock the warehouse door. “You see, I have eyes and ears all over the city, Mr. Queen. And they don’t feel too great about you.”

Oliver stood rigid. The gentle smile he wore earlier at the club completely erased. He looked tense, ready to pounce in a seconds notice.

“Some of them are under the impression, that you don’t have the Bratva’s best interest at heart.” 

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked, Alexi. In fact, I did them as favors. I’m impressed that you dare to even question me.” 

“Oh no Digg. I think we were right the first time around. One of the henchmen just slashed Oliver’s motorcycle tires. They’re making sure he can’t get away.” 

“Felicity, are we sure we should even get involved in this? If Oliver is part of the Russian Mob, he’s clearly not good news.”

“We do what we do to help people, Digg. He’s in trouble, and I don’t believe he’s all bad. Not with the way he was at the club. He’s finally back home after five years of hell. If anyone deserves a second chance, it’s him. I won’t let them take that away.” 

With determination running through her veins, she reached for the glove compartment, cocking the gun she found inside. 

“I don’t care if you’re Anatoly’s little pet, I don’t trust you. And we can’t have people we don’t trust. I suggest you comply, you don’t have any weapons and we’d rather do this the easy way than the hard way.” 

“Digg!”

“I know! I’m in place, the moment they make a move I’ll be in there.” 

She watched as the men surround Oliver, as he stood tense in the middle. He took a deep breath, and she watched as his body relaxed.

“Well that’s the thing, Alexi. I _am_ the weapon,” and suddenly shots were firing, and she heard Digg enter the chaos. She watched the violence with worry, fear for her friend, and fear for Oliver taking over her system. 

Though she quickly learned she didn’t have much to fear. She had seen Digg do his thing before. His training made him extremely quick and efficient, and she had seen him incapacitate men in mere seconds. However, Oliver was on an even higher level. Even without a gun he was lethal, quickly taking out any of the opponents that dare approach him. 

“Shoot. Digg they have backup! You both need to get out of there! There’s a van that just pulled up with at least ten more armed Russians ready to rush the warehouse!” She heard him curse before one last final shot rung out in the warehouse. She saw that they had managed to knock all of the men down.

She immediately started the car, speeding closer to the docks.

“Who the hell are you?” She heard Oliver ask, clearly on the defensive.

“Relax man, I’m here to help you.”

“Why? Who told you I would be here?” Focusing on the road, Felicity couldn’t see what was happening inside, but it sounded like a scuffle between the two men.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t shoot you right now?” She heard Oliver growl. She gasped, shoving the gas even harder. She needed to get there

“And I will explain it all to you as soon as we get out of here. There’s a van of Russians ready to storm the building and take us both out. And I don’t know about you but I’d really like to live through tonight.”

She heard a pause, before Digg finally spoke to her. “Alright Felicity, get us out of here.”

“On it! Exit through the back southeast entrance, I’m pulling around there right now,”

Just as she pulled around, the warehouse door burst open, both men bruised and beaten, but still breathing. Digg immediately went for the driver door, knowing that his speed driving would be necessary to get away. She obediently moved over, heart thrumming at the thought of interacting with Oliver again. She heard the back door open and close, but refused to look back at him.

Just as Digg started to hit the gas, the group heard shouting, quickly followed by gun shots. 

Seems the Russians finally caught on. 

“Get us out of here, John.” She ordered, rolling down her window.

“You only call me John when you’re nervous.” He chuckled as he swerved the car out into the main street.

“Ahh.. nervous is such a strong word.” She replied before leaning out the window. The Russians were close on their tail, following in a large black SUV. Without hesitating, she fired off shots, aiming for the tires.

“You?!” She heard from the backseat. Busted.

“Uh.. hi!” She said nervously, glancing back.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked angrily. She flinched. Man, was she missing the smile he had graced her with earlier.

“Well, my name is Felicity. This here is John Diggle. And we’re here to help you.” 

“So... at the club. It was all part of your plan?” He asked. She was sure she was imagining the disappointment in his voice.

She heard Digg snort from the drivers seat. “Of course that’s what he’s concerned about.”

She ignored him, deciding to focus on Oliver’s intense eyes instead. “Yes- well no, actually not really. The plan was supposed to be pretty simple. I only meant to bump into you and plant a tracker. I wasn’t expecting you to- to notice me.” 

He hummed in response, looking at her thoughtfully. Well, it was better than the glares from earlier. 

She was interrupted by gun fire, the back window completely shattering from the impact.

“Give me the gun,” Oliver held out his hand.

“I can take care of it!” She said defensively.

“Felicity.” He smiled gently. “You’ve definitely proved yourself. But I’ve been doing this for a while. Let me help,” He spoke softly, and Felicity could hear how genuine he was. 

“Okay, fine.” Handing it over, Oliver immediately was out the window, firing off shots at their pursuers, seemingly hitting all of his targets. The car following them swerved, crashing into a light pole,and bursting in to flames. 

“Woah,” She said, jaw dropping.

Oliver winked at her, gently tapping her chin. “You okay there?”

She pulled back, huffing childishly. “I should be asking _you_ that” 

“If we’re back on the topic of questions, can you finally explain who you people are?” Oliver asked, making himself more comfortable in the back seat.

* * *

“So… let me get this straight. You’re a certified genius, who built a machine that watches the whole country and can predict when people will be in danger, or when they’re planning to commit a violent crime?” He stared at Felicity, a mix of disbelief and awe in his tone.

“Yes, that would be correct.” Felicity nodded quickly.

“And you two run around, trying to save all these random people. Out of the goodness of your hearts?” 

“Accurate,” Diggle stated as he cleaned his gun from across the room. He paused, looking up at Felicity. “I started out just trying to protect Felicity. But then she really rubs off on you, and you start wanting to save the whole damn world.”

Oliver chuckled bitterly. “I wasn’t worth saving. You should’ve have risked your lives.”

Felicity stalked up to him angrily. “We didn’t save you so you could throw yourself a pity party!”

“Then why did you save me? I was a piece of trash when I boarded the gambit, and I’m still no better now. I’m probably even worse! You should have left me to die.”

“I could slap you right now,” Felicity grumbled, fighting the urge to give him a good hit. “Tell me Oliver. Why exactly was Alexi out to get you?” She asked, looking at him knowingly. 

He paused, confused by her confidence. “Because I had been collecting information to bring the Starling branch down. Their business was poisoning the city, and I needed to stop them.”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Digg asked Felicity, trying to hide his surprise. 

“I figured it out once we knew the threat was the Russians. Genius hacker, remember? And that, “ she whipped her head around, poking Oliver’s chest aggressively, “is why we saved you. Because you’re a good person. Or at least you’re trying to be, and that’s enough for me.” 

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. 

“You spent five years in hell, Oliver. Isn’t that enough?” She asked softly, laying her hand over his heart. She was surprised that she had the gall to make such an intimate act, but she couldn’t fight the pull she felt for him. 

“You’re remarkable, Felicity” He breathed out, face inching closer towards her.

“Thanks for remarking on it,” she mumbled, leaning in to him as well.

They flew apart when they heard a loud cough. Looking over at an amused Digg, she felt a blush rise to her face.

“Well. As cozy and fun as this is, the Bratva are still probably out to kill Oliver.” Digg said casually, crossing his arms.

“I’ll take care of them, “ Oliver promised solemnly. 

“And we’ll be right there with you,” Digg nodded in return. Before Oliver could object, Digg held out a hand. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still not sure how I feel about you. But I don’t want a mob war out in the streets of Starling. The faster we take care of this, the less of a chance someone innocent will be caught in the crossfires.” 

Oliver nodded. “I uh.. Thank you.” 

Felicity grinned up at him happily, glad he wasn’t going to fight their help. “And what will you do when the Bratva are no longer a threat?” She asked curiously. 

He shrugged. “Spend some time with my family, catch up on what’s been going on the last five years… and maybe,” He looked down at her, his hand twitching nervously. “If you’re thinking about hiring any extra hands, I’d like to throw in my candidacy,”

She grinned excitedly, but before she could get a word out, Digg was shoving a gun into Oliver’s hand, grimacing. 

“If we’re gonna work together, y’all better take care of those heart eyes”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://smoakinitup.tumblr.com)!


End file.
